


The Interview

by Hypnobyl



Series: Extra, Extra, Y'all Are Being So Fucking Extra [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, GP!Kara
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-12 16:24:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11740764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hypnobyl/pseuds/Hypnobyl
Summary: Prompt: You picked me up in a bar, and we never exchanged last names--and oh God, now I work for you.





	The Interview

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lextenou](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lextenou/gifts).



> In case you missed the tag, this does feature gp. Fair warning.

Cat dips the tip of her finger into her whiskey and swirls. She’s much too sober to be in this bar, but after yet another frustrating phone call with Carter’s father, she wants to forget the nasty conversation with either good alcohol or good company. Given the quality of her whiskey--and she had requested top shelf--she’d need better luck with the people. A few men had given her their paltry best pick up lines, but she didn’t want some young urban professional with an inflated sense of self. She’d married a few of those, and they never performed as well as they said they would.

She slugs down the rest of the whiskey and surveys the room. A few older gentlemen sit together with beers, and a group of barely-legal girls titter around a table in the corner. A few people play darts to her left--and one girl sits alone by the wall. Cat can’t tell from this distance, but she’s fairly sure there’s a down-turned expression on the girl’s face, especially since the girl is staring morosely into her glass. She’s pretty. Young, but not the insipid sort of young that comes with babbling and giggling. Her blonde hair tumbles down over a maroon cardigan, the sleeves of which are a bit long and so cover a bit of the girl’s palms. Her tighter pants reveal a definite muscularity that Cat finds very aesthetically pleasing.

Standing, she crosses the room with purpose. The girl glances up when she’s halfway there, but she doesn’t miss a step. She places her palm on the table and gives the girl an appraising smirk.

“May I join you?”

“Um.” The girl drags a sleeve back and checks her watch. Cat is faintly tickled to see the watch’s face is over the Superman symbol. While she no longer works at the Planet, she did her part in spreading his fame more than a few years back. To see merchandise in the most unlikely of places gives her hope that her chosen profession can have an impact. Interrupting her thoughts, the girl says, “I don’t know how much longer I’ll be here.”

“Something important to do in the morning?”

A delicious ruddy color spills into the girl’s cheeks. “Yes, actually.”

Without waiting for an invitation, Cat sits. “What brings you out tonight?”

The girl shrugs. “I’m new to the city, but my sister was too busy tonight to celebrate the move. I didn’t want to just sit around at home alone.”

“I assure you, there are much better places to drink.”

The girl looks at her quizzically. “Then why are you here?”

“That’s a good question.”

“Does it have a good answer?”

“Not particularly. I won’t bore you with the details, but I came out tonight looking for a good time.” Cat doesn’t want to waste time with subtle flirting. She wants her target to know exactly what she’s after. There’s so much confusion otherwise, and if she gets the girl into bed, things have to be crystal clear.

“I saw those men talking to you. They didn’t interest you?”

“No.”

The girl thinks for a moment, and then her cheeks flood with fresh color. “You came to talk to me.”

“Yes.”

“I interest you.”

Cat leans forward, dropping her gaze to the girl’s lips. “Yes. But if you’d rather be left alone, I can walk away right now. You do have something important to attend to in the morning.”

“No! I mean, yes I do have something important, but no, you don’t have to go.” She swallows hard. “I don’t normally do this sort of thing.”

“Get picked up at bars?”

“That’s happened before, but I didn’t know it.” She ducks her head. “Human dynamics haven’t really been my strong suit.”

Cat shrugs. “Well, I don’t intend for you to be oblivious. I’m over here because I find you attractive. I’d like to find a bed and explore this attraction for a few hours, at least.”

“Um.” She only hesitates a moment longer. “Okay, but just a few hours. Then I really have to get some rest.”

Cat’s lips curl up into a genuine smile. “There’s a hotel just around the corner--”

“My apartment is only a few blocks away.”

“Good. Shall we?”

“I don’t even know your name,” she says, standing anyway.

“And I don’t know yours. For the sake of the night, however, you may call me Jane.”

“I’m K--”

“Try some anonymity, dear.”

“A-Alex…?”

Cat takes Alex’s hand and leads her out onto the street. Alex points in an easterly direction, and they set off, fingers still tangled together. Cat’s glad the girl isn’t much of a talker, as she’s not interested in an intellectually stimulating companion for the evening. As they reach Alex’s apartment, Cat deftly pins her prey to the front door and suckles on her throat. She can feel the beat of Alex’s racing heart, which is on par with that of a hummingbird. Alex stutters that they should get inside before going any further, and Cat supposes she has to agree. Alex fumbles with her keys and opens the door--Cat isn’t sure, but it didn’t seem like the key quite fit in the lock, and she didn’t hear the turn of a bolt so much as a snap. 

Those thoughts are cast aside as Alex guides her within, shuts the door once more, and looks adorably awkward, her hands twisting in her over-sized sleeves. She glances around, noting the stacks of boxes and oddly arranged furniture. A stack of covered paintings lean against the far wall, while the large, floor-to-ceiling windows are open to allow a light breeze in. None of this is relevant, however, so she redirects her attention to Alex’s mouth. She applies herself with studious intent, enjoying the little noises of surprise and pleasure the girl makes for her. She also enjoys the girl lifting her up by the thighs; wrapping her legs around the girl’s waist, she lets herself be carried into what must presumably be the bedroom.

As she’s lowered down, she feels Alex stiffening in her jeans. The moment she’s carrying her own weight, she leans forward and rids Alex of her pants. While Alex struggles out of her cardigan, as well as the camisole beneath, Cat eyes the boxer briefs before her. She won’t touch, yet, not until she has express permission, but there’s no harm in looking. Alex flushes under her inspection.

“May I?”

“Yes.”

If Alex is a little too quick to answer, Cat won’t point it out. Instead, she cups her hand to Alex’s groin; Alex leans into the touch, and Cat grins. She rubs softly with one hand and uses the other to drag Alex atop her for another kiss. She likes the faint taste of alcohol on Alex’s tongue and the soft, tentative manner in which Alex explores her mouth. It almost seems like Alex is afraid to hurt her, which is pleasant enough. Too often, people make the mistake of thinking her hard-as-nails exterior means she doesn’t want kindness or a gentle touch. Under Alex’s mouth, however, she feels treasured.

Alex isn’t very forward, she notes, so she pauses their kiss to shimmy out of her dress. She hadn’t bothered with either a bra or panties on her way out the door, having known exactly what she was after, and the open-mouthed expression her sudden nudity has on Alex boosts her self-esteem. Fighting the urge to preen, she pulls Alex close again. Baring her body has the desired response: Alex hardens much more quickly under her hand. She tugs on the briefs until Alex gets rid of them. In the meantime, she reaches behind Alex to unsnap the girl’s bra.

It’s a pity that she can’t get a good look, but she’s much too otherwise occupied. When Alex presses down against her, she feels the hardening length against her stomach, and she hums her approval.

“Condoms?”

“Mm.” Alex’s gaze darts around. “They’re in a box somewhere--”

“In my purse.”

Alex all but sprints to where she’d abandoned her clutch, and she sprawls on the rather comfortable bed. It’s not as large as hers is, but it’s cushioned well, and the sheets smell very clean. There’s a picture on the bedside table of Alex and a darker-haired woman, smiling and hugging each other. She hopes that’s a friend or sibling, as she has no interest in embroiling herself in anyone’s relationship drama.

Alex returns quickly, a condom already open and sliding onto her dick. She crawls onto the bed, nestling her knees on either side of Cat’s hips. Cat immediately reaches down and strokes her hand slowly up and down, never breaking eye contact, even when Alex closes her eyes and bites her lower lip. The way Alex screws up her face in a vain attempt to keep from crying out is endearing, but Cat wants more. She wants those sounds she’s earning.

Cat cups her cheek. “I need you inside me, dear.”

Alex whines long and low and sidles between her legs. She lifts her heels to give Alex space and then rests them on Alex’s back once she’s in the right position. Alex swipes a few fingers through the abundance of arousal between her legs and hesitates.

“My lubrication is still packed.”

“I’ll be fine,” Cat replies, her voice a raspy purr. If she’s sore in the morning, all the better.

“You’ll tell me if I need to stop?”

“Yes.”

Alex nods and slips her tip inside. Cat tosses her head back against the pillows and sighs. She lifts a hand and waves Alex onward, just in case the girl is worried she’s in pain. Alex takes her cue and shifts deeper. Tightening her legs, she uses her heels to continue to drag Alex in. Finally, when Alex is pressed to the back of her thighs with nowhere else to go, she relaxes her muscles and settles in to get used to the sensation. Although Alex isn’t the most impressive in terms of size, it’s been a decently long while since she’s had sex like this.

“Well?” she eventually asks. “Are you going to fuck me?”

Alex’s cheeks are almost supernaturally red as she nods and shifts her hips back. Moaning, Cat sinks into the feelings flooding her system. She all but sees stars when Alex thrusts back in, and Alex’s grunts and groans fill her ears. She reaches between their bodies to rub her clit in time with Alex’s movements, but she paces herself. Having an orgasm too early could spell the end of their time together, and she’d rather take their time.

Unfortunately, Alex is a better sexual partner than she is, by her own admission, at human dynamics. Cat holds on as long as possible before pressing her forearm to her mouth to cut off a scream; her body tightens, trembles, and releases, and she drops her hand from her clit. The sensation of Alex inside her is enjoyable, however, so she doesn’t complain about being overly sensitive until after Alex has a chance to reach her own peak.

They lie next to one another, sweaty and quiet. Alex offers to get her a glass of water, but she shakes her head. She sits up a moment later and gathers her belongings, aware that Alex watches her every movement. She slips into her dress once more and turns back for just a few seconds to gaze over her conquest of the evening.

“Thanks for a good time.”

Alex fumbles through a few stuttering responses, but she doesn’t stick around to hear them. She gathers her purse and checks her phone on the way out--as promised, she’d only taken a few hours of the girl’s time. Whatever she’s up to in the morning won’t be impeded. Cat supposes it’s for the best, as she too has morning responsibilities.

At the forefront of her mind are the looming assistant interviews. The last personal assistant had left after screeching that she was a monster and storming out in tears. It was a pity, as she had been planning on either promoting Elise or writing her a letter of recommendation at the end of the month. Burning a bridge like that, however, had consequences, and she wasn’t going to make future employment easy.

She wonders about her prospects as she takes a cab home, showers off the night’s events, and crawls into bed. By morning, Alex is a distant thought, and she arrives at work with more of a pep in her step than usual. She ought to get into compromising situations more often, she determines, as she hasn’t slept that well in ages. Reaching her office, she pulls out the stack of resumes and tries to predict which of these well-meaning but probably-useless people will obtain the desk just outside her office.

The first three interviews go horribly. They stammer, or they won’t look her in the eyes, or worst of all, they call her missus. The fourth has the audacity to call her Cat, and she has security escort him out. By ten o’clock, she’s searching her desk for Advil. Only fourteen more interviews to go, she thinks as she downs two pills and checks the name of her 10:15. Kara Danvers. Has a respectable enough background, but there’s nothing that strikes her as extraordinary. The girl has as much chance as anyone else, which means she’ll likely walk out with a bruised ego.

She’s not looking up when Kara walks in, as she likes to appear busy. Potential employees who are too impatient to wait aren't worth her time. Her attention snaps to Kara, though, when the girl gasps and chokes.

“J-Jane?”

Cat blinks at Alex. “You’re Kara Danvers.”

“Yes.”

“My 10:15.”

“Yes.”

“This was your morning engagement.”

“Yes.”

Cat rubs her temples. This would be such a hellish mess for human resources to clean up, so she ought to send the girl on her way. Yet, she can’t resist a peek at the meek girl bracing in her doorway. There’s something special about Kara Danvers, she can tell--and it’s not just because of their evening together. Well, not entirely.

“Tell me why I should hire you,” she demands, gesturing to the chair before her desk.


End file.
